Revival
by Zeorii
Summary: Maka at first believes she's seeing things, then realizes it's true. He *is* alive. . .
1. Chapter 1

AN: Asura x Maka! I don`t officially ship them, but sometimes they`re cute together, you know?

* * *

_It was 7:56 A.M., Saturday, in Death City, Shibusen dorms. _

The bookworm, Maka, stayed in bed. This wasn`t necessarily normal, she always woke up rather early on weekends. Her eyes wide open, curled up on her side, beneath thick blankets. A year had passed since she had defeated Asura Kishin, and today was the anniversary of his defeat. Softly, she smiled to herself, in memory of her victory. She propped herself up, sighing, kicking herself out of bed. Reaching around for her comb, which she later found, she looked up into her mirror, moving her bangs out of her eyes. She blinked, examined the mirror, and held something up in front of it.

_Oh? That`s odd. Where`s my reflection? _

Rubbing her eyes, she gasped when catching something in the corner of her eye. 3 red eyes glaring at her, standing about 10 feet away from her. Flipping around quickly, she saw nothing.

_What?! Was that the. . .the Kishin Asura?_

She tumbled to the ground, palms pressing into her eyes. Her albino partner rushed in after a while, hearing the thump from his room. He was exhausted, and gazed up at her wearily. " Maka, is everything alright? "

Shaking her head, she glanced up at him. " I think. . .I just saw Asura. "

" Nonsense! He`s dead. I witnessed your victory against him. . . "

" I know what I saw, Soul. It was him. He was staring at me. Watching me. Glaring at me. "

" I think you need more sleep. Go back to bed, Maka. Maybe you`re seeing things from lack of sleep. "

" Soul! " She snapped, standing up, making fists. " I was not fooled! It was him. I`ve slept enough! "

" . . .Are you PMS`ing? "

" . .Maka-chop! "

A book slammed down onto his head. Soul whimpered. " Sorry. . . You were just- "

Maka raised her book again, silencing him. She then shook her head once more. " I have to investigate. Leave my room so I can get dressed and go ask Lord Death what the matter is. " Soul nodded to this, and left quickly. Closing the door behind him, she slid down and held her knees close to her chest. _I know it was him. No doubt. . ._

A few minutes later, Maka stood and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She wore slippers, and headed out. _Forget breakfast, _she gripped onto her stomach as it grumbled. _This is more important. _

" Ciao, Maka! " Lord Death greeted as she stepped in with a serious expression.

" Lord Death, " She bit her lip and sighed frustrated, " We need to talk. It`s urgent. "

" But I was just about to have a cup of tea. . . "

" . . .Lord Death. "

" Hai! " Reaper took a seat. " What is it? "

" It`s about the Kishin, " she sat down before continuing, " I think he`s- "

" Ah! Yes! The party for your victory defeating the Kishin tonight! " He pressed his hands together and chuckled. " It`ll be great, Maka! "

" . . .Lord Death, I would like a chance to speak! " She threw her hands on the table, Reaper jumping a bit in his chair. " . .Yes, Maka? "

" I think the Kishin is back. " Maka mumbled.

" But I don`t sense his- "

" I *saw* him. And i`m not crazy. "

" . .Oh. . Well. . . I`ll have someone verify that he`s alive. . But! As for now, would you like to relax and have a hot, soothing, cup of tea with me? "

" Gomenasai, Lord Death. But I cannot relax in this situation. May you excuse me? " She got up, pushing a chair in.

Reaper frowned. " Alright, then, " He watched her leave. " . .Tell Spirit I said hello! "

* * *

" Don`t worry, and don`t fear! Black*Star is here! "

Soul and the others laughed. Maka stared down at her hands, making one into a fist, and jabbed the air slowly, remembering how she had won against the Kishin.

" Maka, " Kid began. " Are you alright? You`re rather quiet today. If something is bothering you, mind telling me? " He sat beside her. Maka looked over at him, faking an 'I`m okay.' smile. Kid raised both eyebrows, crossing his legs. " Are you sure about that? " He questioned her. " Yes, I am, " She turned her head to look away.

" Father told me you spoke to him, claiming it was urgent. What did you tell him? "

Maka`s eyes widened slightly, before she replied, " I. .erm. . .Hey! It was private! " Kid smiled slyly, aware she was hiding something. " Maka. Father respects others` privacy. If you had told him to keep quiet about whatever you two were discussing, he wouldn`t have told me. He told Spirit, too. "

Standing, Maka stomped her feet. " Did he have to?! My papa doesn`t have to be involved in this too! " Kid also stood. " Calm down, Maka. I`m curious, can`t you tell me? " She played with her hair, realizing it was awkward, because she never does. Her voice quieted down to a whisper. " This morning. . . "

Kid rocked on his heels. " This morning? "

" . .I saw the Kishin. Behind me. " She sighed out. " Hahaha! " Kid broke into laughter.

" What`s so hilarious in that?! " Maka punched him in the chest. Kid stumbled back, chuckling. " Maka. . .you couldn`t have seen the Kishin. He`s dead. Someone was probably playing a prank on you. Look, i`ll do you a favor and get revenge on them- "

" Please, " Maka turned away. " Leave me alone. I need time to think about this. I want to know what`s going on. "

" Kishin?! It`s okay! I`ll kick his ass for you! " Black*Star made some ninja moves, then getting shoved over by Kid. " Idiot. Last time you tried, and you failed. Badly. " Black*Star narrowed his eyes, sticking out his tongue and making faces. " You couldn`t either, Kid! Look who`s talking! "

" Yeah, " Kid`s expression went blank. " Look who`s talking. "

" Guys. Maka doesn`t feel so well, so you should all stop joking around. " Soul stood beside Maka, nudging her softly. " Thanks, Soul. " Maka lowered her eyelids and focused on the ground. " Well Black*Star is here to-! "

" Shh, Black*Star. " Tsubaki smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Black*Star huffed. " Fine. . . "

" Oi, Maka. " Soul smirked. " How about I take you downtown for a smoothie? Your favorite, i`ll pay. " Maka grinned in return. " That`ll be fantastic. Thanks again, Soul. "

" Hey! I`ll go too! " Black*Star linked arms with Maka. " I`ll take you out to the bookstore! " Maka elevated an eyebrow. " . .Aren`t you allergic to books? " Black*Star shouted, " Don`t worry! I`ll be okay! Just don`t bring any around me! " Maka rolled her eyes, moving away from Black*Star. " That`s a promise. But you`ll be surrounded by them, I hope you know. " Kid ran both hands through his hair. " I`ll take you shopping, Maka. "

Everyone gave him a 'What the hell, Kid. .' look.

" I`ll redesign your wardrobe! "

Kid later realized that the others were inching away from him. " . .You all don`t understand! "

" Here he goes again. . . "

* * *

" M-Maka. . . She saw me. . . "

* * *

_Chapter One ; End. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here you go! Chapter Two! I appreciate the reviews and follows. Favorites too~. Thank you so much!

* * *

_It was 10:31, Monday, Class with Professor Stein. _

" Today we`ll be dissecting a human. . . "

Maka twirled her pencil around, tapping her bottom lip with it. Today was odd, she couldn`t pay attention no matter how hard she tried. She leaned against her hand, and sighed. From that event on Saturday morning, she was still bothered.

" Not again. Damn, I don`t want to be another one of the crazy old man`s test subjects. " Soul lied back in his seat, feet kicked up on his desk. He laughed to himself, then pausing and looking at Maka. " . . .Maka? How are you feeling? "

" Distracted, " She gazed down to a blank page of her notebook. " I`ve got a headache. "

" Souka. " He sat up, frowning. " Want to skip class and head to the nurse? " Maka shook her head, smiling slightly. " Thanks, but, no. . . I`ll be fine. " Soul placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " It`ll be alright. Hey, how about, after class, we go back to Lord Death and talk to him about this? "

" Tried. He never takes these things seriously. "

" Right, then. .- "

" You still have your mind on the Kishin? " Black*Star interrupted. " I told you Maka, i`ll kick his butt for ya`. " Maka rested her cheek on her palm. " No, it`s okay. " Black*Star grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. " Please? I wanna get him this time. Last time, you stole the spotlight. "

" Fine, I suppose whenever I see him again i`ll scream, or call your name. "

" Good enough! "

* * *

" You thought I ignored the subject? " Reaper questioned. " No, Lord Death. We`re just saying that Maka is still so bothered. Ever since that Saturday morning. . " Soul had his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. " I knew that, " Reaper gestured to the door. " Come in, Asura. "

" Nani?! " Maka yelled. " You brought the Kishin here?! "

" Caught him sneaking up on your bedroom door, " Reaper answered in his usual silly voice. " now you have him here if you wish to question him. I remembered, see? "

" I stand corrected. " Soul chuckled. " You`re joking. You didn`t really bring the Kishin here, did you, Lord Death? "

" . . .Hello. . "

Maka and Soul jumped, their heads turning slowly, capturing eyes with the Kishin.

Asura was in chains, towering over Maka, and Soul. He was helpless this way, and he squirmed a bit.

" T-The- " Soul toppled over. " Soul! Kishin A-Asura! " Maka stepped back. She was so surprised at this, her lips wouldn`t cooperate with the endless amount of questions taking over her mind.

" . .Yes? "

Maka shook her head quickly, holding her breath. With a long sigh, her body quaking, she raised her head to look at the tall figure in front of her. " Y-You- W-We. .We need to talk. "

" We`re talking right now. "

" D-Don`t be such a smartass! " She kicked his shin. Asura smirked, " You`re still afraid of me, aren`t you. What happened to that beloved courage of yours? " Maka growled. " Urusai! Just answer my questions. First of all, were you in my bedroom, Saturday morning? Were you behind me? Did you sneak up on me? "

" Yes, yes, m-hm. "

" Now my main question. . .why? "

" As you know, it was the so called anniversary of the day you defeated me. I don`t see why you had to celebrate it, though. I actually feel important. I came to seek revenge on you, Maka Albarn. "

" Revenge? " Maka`s eyes narrowed, making fists.

He smiled, slyly. " . .Yes, revenge, " He leaned down to come face to face with her. " on you. "

She pulled away. " Lord Death, pardon me. " She excused herself, pushing past Asura and heading down the stairs. She then began running down the halls.

_One, how could Lord Death actually bring him to me?! Second, why was he so close. .?_

* * *

_It was 4:00 P.M., Monday, dorms. _

" . . .Maka? " Soul sighed. He had been standing in front of Maka`s bedroom door for about 2 hours now. Jeez, she was lucky she had a friend like him. He hadn`t heard anything from her for 6 hours so far, and now he was truly getting worried. Wait- Was she even in there? " . . .Soul? What is it. . " Soul`s expression brightened slightly. " Oh, I wanted to know if you were okay. May I have permission to enter? " The doorknob turned, Maka stepping aside to welcome him in. " . .Sure. " Soul walked in quietly. " So, what`s going on? You`re all. .dressed and stuff. "

" . .I agreed to meet the Kishin somewhere. You`ll see in a bit. . "

" Seriously?! I have to come along to ensure your safety! "

" It`s alright, S- "

" Can I at least stand by?! "

" I guess so. . . Fine? "

" Why would you even agree to talk to him. .? "

" We have to discuss things, it`s okay. Don`t worry. " Maka smiled softly.

" Are you sure?! " Soul yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

" I`m sure. "

* * *

_It was 5:00, Monday, Shibusen courtyard._

" Kishin Asura? " Maka searched, eyes darting around to make sure he wouldn`t sneak up on her.

" Here. "

Maka flipped around. " Oh, hello. " She walked over, sitting at a small table outside with him. " How did you manage to convince Lord Death to let you out, hm. .? "

" I have my ways. "

" Souka. . .anyways! Back to business. You said we could make a deal of some sort, so you could leave me alone. " Asura nodded in reply. " Yes, we can come up with something. . . " Maka sighed, staring down at her hands. " It better not be anything that I can`t do, breaks the laws or rules, and- " Asura put a scarf vector to her mouth. " Shh! Hn. . . Something simple for now. Can I live in your dorm? I hate being outside. Especially when it rains. . . " Maka jumped slightly. Eventually she replied, " I can`t. Soul will- "

" Please! I`ll leave you alone. . . " Asura pouted. " . . .Stay away from my bedroom. And you`ll stay by MY rules. " Maka crossed her arms. " Promise? "

Asura nodded. " Yes! "

" And if Soul asks, tell him Lord Death said it would be best if we. .got to know each other. So he had you stay in my dorm. . "

" Sounds good. ~ "

* * *

_Chapter Two; End._

AN: I`m sorry if it was too short or anything- I know it got derpy around the middle towards the ending. . . I`ll make a Chapter 3 if you`d like~!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3, as promised! So glad you all like the story so far. Any ideas I should add in? Ah, and please review my story! I enjoy hearing what others think about my writing.

* * *

_It was 6:57 A.M., Tuesday, dorms._

" It was so cold last night. . " Maka sat up, rubbing her head. She looked down to her legs as she felt the cold air from the air conditioner sting her skin. " Nani? That`s probably why. . .where are my blankets? "

She looked down to Asura beside the feet of her bed. He was curled up in her blankets, fast asleep.

Maka stayed silent for a while, then grabbed her blankets, yanking them off of him. " I said not to get into my room! " She hissed angrily. " But Soul would have caught me if I was in the living room. . . He got up to get himself a sandwich. " Maka massaged her temples, then glared down at him. " I`ll let it pass this time. Next time that occurs, just hide somewhere and wait till he goes back to bed. "

" Alright then ~. "

" Stop with that sing-song voice. You`re just like Lord Death. . I`m going to start getting ready for school now. Out of my room! "

Asura threw off her blankets, and walked off into the bathroom. Maka shook her head and locked her bedroom door, starting to change. _What were you thinking, Maka?_

* * *

_9:31 A.M., Tuesday, Prof. Stein`s class._

" We`ll be dissecting a Kishin. . . "

Asura disguised as a different student, dying his hair red and wearing a scarf around his head. He put in contacts. " Doesn`t sound fun. " Maka elbowed him in the side. " Quiet! " Kid tapped his pencil on Asura`s head. " Who is this, Maka? "

" A. . .transfer kid. I`m just showing him around the school. "

" Oh, alright. Need help with that? "

Maka shook her head in reply. " It`s alright. But thank you- " Kid examined Asura head to toe. " And what is your name? "

" . .A- " Asura went quiet when Maka shot him a look, then mouthed, 'Raiden'.

" Raiden. "

Kid raised an eyebrow. " No, that kid over there is Raiden. " He pointed to a corner. " What is YOUR name. "

'Makoto.'

" Makoto. "

" Well hello there, Makoto. "

" . .Hello. "

Soul hopped in the seat between Maka and Asura. " Yeah, Hey, Ma-ko-to. "

Maka hit him upside the head with a hardcover book. " Soul, that isn`t nice. I am trying to be friendly with the new student. " Soul shrugged, hands clasping behind his head. " I`d like to get to know him too. " He kicked his feet up on the desk. " I`m Soul. Don`t come near Maka. " He smiled sweetly.

" . . . Okay. "

* * *

_2:54 P.M., Shibusen dorms._

" I don`t like the name Makoto! "

" Do you want to stay under a roof? Because I throw you outside right now. "

" Please don`t, Maka, i`m sorry. " Asura stared down at his feet. " I`m just saying, I don`t like the name. Can I come up with a nickname for myself? " Maka crossed her arms and shook her head. A pouting Asura got down on his knees. " But I don`t like the naaaaaame! "

Maka kicked him down. " You`re sticking to Makoto whether you like it, or not. Got that? "

Asura frowned. " Fine. . " He stood, sitting on the couch.

Maka sat beside him, arms crossed. " I don`t know why I agreed to this. . . " She massaged her temples.

" So I could stop bothering you. "

Maka went quiet for a bit, then shouted, " YOU`RE STILL BOTHERING ME. " She then smacked his forehead.

" Ow! Ow, ow, ow! I won`t do it again! "

Growling, she turned away. " You better swear it. . . "

" Maka? Makoto? What are you two doing here together? "

" Ah. . Soul! We were. . . just. . . talking. About the school. "

" Mhm, yeah, sure. Makoto, don`t try anything slick with Maka. "

" I uhm. . .promise. " Asura stuttered out.

Soul nodded, then exited. Maka got up, pacing around the room. " Alright, Soul seems to be getting suspicious. Not good. "

" What will you do? "

" I don`t know! "

Asura whistled, stopping once Maka shot him a dead glare. " Just behave normally. " Asura smirked and nodded quickly.

* * *

_It was 9:41 P.M., Shibusen_ dorms.

" Damn. . . Where is Asura? "

" Here~ " Asura munched on a few souls, chuckling to himself.

" Grr! You have to stop doing that! "

" My bad. " Asura sat down on the couch, fluffing his pillow, then placing his head on it. " Night~ "

" Good night. " Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her bedroom. " Baka. . " She closed the door, then threw herself onto the bed.

Night.

* * *

_It was 4:11 A.M., Wednesday, Shibusen dorms. _

" Maaaaka. " Asura probed at her cheek. Maka wearily opened her eyes halfway. " Hm. . . ? "

" I can`t sleep. "

" I don`t care. " She turned over. " But Maka. . " Maka hissed. " But nothing, go away. " Asura frowned, sitting by her bed. After 10 minutes, she sighed, frustrated. " Fine. Lie down next to me. But don`t touch me. " She scooted to the far right.

Asura curled up beside her, his eyes drooping closed.

* * *

_7:03 A.M., Shibusen dorms._

" Out of my room, now. "

" Fine, fine. " Asura chuckled as he stood.

Watching him leave, Maka turned to the mirror and began dressing. " Hopefully today will turn out well. "

Right. Living with the Kishin, and having him sleep in your bed, everything will be just fine. Smart, Maka.

" I`m ready! "

She turned, also fully dressed. " I can see that. Are you hungry? "

" Pancakes? "

" Sure. I`ll be making them in a hurry, though, so they might not turn out as well as you want them to. "

" That`s alright. "

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading~! If you want a Chapter 4, i`ll definitely start on one! Kind reviews and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
